1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method for the imaging apparatus, a program, and a storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology for controlling an automatic focus (AF) area and an enlargement area in a live view in which a through-the-lens image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an imaging apparatus that displays a live view in which the position of an autofocus area and the position of an enlargement are linked with each other. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630 discusses an imaging apparatus in which, when the position of a focus area is changed, the position of an enlargement area is changed according to the changed position of the focus area.
However, the problem with the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630 is that an enlargement area cannot be set at a position different from a focus area. For example, when the positions of focus areas are discrete, AF cannot be carried out easily with the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630. Specifically, because the position of an enlargement area is determined according to the position of a focus area, the positions of enlargement areas become discrete when the positions of focus areas are discrete. However, it is difficult to discretely perform enlargement display of a plurality of enlargement areas in a small display of the imaging apparatus. If a plurality of enlargement areas are performed enlargement display in the display, the display becomes complicated. On the other hand, setting focus areas and enlargement areas separately at all makes the operation complex to degrade usability.